The Tower
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Unlike my companions, I can't stand the unending solitude. Danny-multiple semes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: _Unlike my companions, I can't stand the unending solitude. _

**The tower 1- The journey**

**Ch 1 Journal**

_April 3rd Evening_

It was kind of Vladimir to give me a journal to keep me occupied while I am here at the tower, I guess he saw how bored I was and took pity on me, but still the thought was nice and I overly thanked him for this small gift.

_April 8th Morning_

It seems as the days will not be kind to my loneliness and boredom as I sit here and write out my thoughts. I only have a few things to start with and that is to have some of my memories be dabbled onto paper so they can forever be known long after my life ceases to exist. I can only say so much in such a small amount of time before I find something more productive to do.

I should tell you that the tower is where I live for the time being. It is the clock tower that is part of Clockwork's cathedral and it is where I have been sentenced to stay. Though when I first saw this tower in my mind I saw a sanctuary here at the tower, but in my heart I now see a cage that I cannot leave.

_April 8th Noon_

The days seemed to collide together the longer I stay in the tower and slowly slip into madness, but you know what? I just do not care anymore. I shall tell you why, but note you shall have to wait as I need to go before someone notices my absence from a prior engagement that I cannot miss, so I'll speak about this later.

_April 8th Evening_

To know of my earlier words, you have to know of my past and how I feel of certain events, I shall not reveal much in this little book, but enough to let you get an insight on what I have done to get myself into this tower. 

In many years to come I may never reflect back onto my decision to leave my parent's home. I may never wonder why I did or why I never made the decision to do so earlier. I will not reflect back on those decisions because I never had one be more greater then 'flee and live or stay and die' as my secrets that few knew of, the ones who were not of my kind or had particular bonds with me had no real knowledge of my being, as it was my secrets that made me have to make this choice.

I left home at sixteen to have small window to adjust while I was still in my youth and had the future ahead of me that held more decisions and possibilities as I continue to live while people who were my friends and family hunt me down to, in layman terms, gut me like a fat pig. I left the only place I knew of as home and went to a land I had no real knowledge of and no prior existence in such a place other then quickly barreling through to get from one place to another. I left with nothing more then myself, a spare set of clothes, a photo of better times and a small dog in my possession, everything else held no importance to me and my companion, Cujo, though the small dog disappeared as soon as we arrived to our destination.

I did stop to a few places to say goodbye to certain people who needed to know I was leaving and know that I was going to survive. Oh my dear friends, Samantha and Tucker, how I miss them, but it is better with out me there to have them in danger as they would be hunted like I am by the very people who were my family. I do miss my elder sister Jasmine, but I find her wondering the Ghost Zone from time to time with Johnny 13 and Kitty, I just can never go and speak to her as she cannot know I lived while she is died, for protecting me. It is just to cruel to do as I know how much she loved to live, how much she thrived in the Human Realm while I laid in the background most of the time until something went wrong and fingers were pointed at me.

_April 15th Evening _

Clockwork visited me, guess he remembered I was here. Now if I was more younger and rash, I would of kicked up a storm to let him remember I was here, but seeing as I have been here for a while, I learned that he will simply tune me out or use his powers to do that so he will not have to hear my whining. I would not have whined if I had someone visit more often so I can have their presence nearby even if we do not talk.

_May 5th Morning_

I cannot stand the thought of being alone like I have been, the deafening silence is unbearable as I wait for someone to come for me so I can do something in this tower, but it is only Clockwork, the Observants, Dan, sometimes Vladimir, and the frequent visitor Ghostwriter or, as he likes to be called, Adel that is Teutonic to mean Noble, as he has told me every time we see each other, that occupy the tower besides me. Everywhere else, besides my rooms and the clock tower, is empty and not open to me unless I am with someone that has authorization to be there, meaning that I can only leave and go somewhere when either Clockwork, or Dan is around. Every other time I am locked in my rooms and the clock tower to my thoughts and slowly driving into insanity as well as my dreams to where I wish to never wake up.

_May 28th Afternoon_

Some times, I wonder if I should of left my home in Amity Park. What is a life if isolation and solitude is all I have to look forward to? At least when I had a chance to die in Amity I would of either passed on or become a full ghost and not be in the cursed Halfa life that I was condemned to like Vladimir. The difference between me and Vladimir, though it is small and insignificant, is that while he can be happy alone or with a horde of people around him, I cannot stand being completely alone and I am terrified of crowds.

Though if I had stayed, what would of happened? Only Clockwork would know and he will not ever tell me as it's against the rules of time and space, but I just wished I knew if there was something to the knowledge of if I had stayed behind and sealed my fate to be either tormented or terminated.

_June 7th Midday_

667 days* is how long I've been here at the tower. Out of that 667 days, only 121 have I been out of my rooms and the clock tower or in contact with someone and not alone. Are they waiting for me to off myself or keep me safe for the people who cannot come into the Ghost Zone? It's maddening! A while ago I knew that my fate was this, but why this, this..., this caging of my being? Have I broke a code that only I do not know off and this is punishment for it? Why am I locked in this clock tower with only the window of the clock-face to see out into the Ghost zone and envy those who are free and feel the unending ache of this lonely solitude?

_June 26th Evening  
><span>_  
>Adel has supplied me with reading material, but it only lasted a few hours before I had none. I had watched the ghosts through the clock-face, wishing to be out there again, to just be with people even if they are dead.<p>

_July 2nd Morning  
><span>_  
>Unlike my companions, I can't stand the unending solitude.<p>

_July 9th Noon_

I cannot tell you how many times I've tried to leave so I can escape the solitude, but I always get dragged back by something that is not even my companions, it's infuriating! How did Dora deal with this for so long? How was she not driven to do something completely different just to escape this?

How am I supposed to keep going if I have no motivation or something help me to do so?

_July 17th Morning_

Oh how I wish to just sleep for eternity. You just dream and never have to be alone, you can do whatever and have no consequences for doing so and there, no one can hunt you, hurt you, abandon you or hate you.

It's your dreams that can only be your very last sort comfort.

_**~ Daniel "Danny" Fenton-Phantom **_

**Me**: Here's chapter one! Hope you liked it. I had a dabbling thought of Danny being revealed before Phantom Planet and something goes wrong an he has to leave. The journals are just to show the progression of how Danny is on some days that are somewhat close together. I can see Danny being a social person, but due to his parents occupation through out the show, it had rendered him to only Sam and Tucker being his only friends so being in solitude will drive him mad to the point of just giving up and not wanting to do anything if he is not around people. He is also mature about things when he is put into situations, in my mind anyway, and doesn't think the childish behavior would keep him going for long.

This is for **DarkAngel048** who keeps pestering me, in a good way, enough to make me start something for you readers!

Um...last little note. The story isn't completely centered around Danny's solitude, it switches back and forth between characters that are in the tower and visit, minus the Observants, so yeah there will be more things going on then just Danny going insane and giving up.

Hope to hear from ya!

* Since Danny is in Clockwork's timeless cathedral, he is basing his time there off the Human Realm from a small portion of the clock tower being the control of the Human time frame.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tower**

**Ch 2**

Daniel "Danny" Fenton sat at his desk that he occupied during Mr. Lancer's English class at Casper High. The almost sixteen year old was practically dead on his feet, so to speak, as he wanted the damn bell to ring so he could leave. He did not have any energy to try and finish the day out with only an art elective after this class, he could go to it and doze a bit or he could pack up and go home for the day, he was leaning towards the latter. Lately it seemed that Danny didn't have any sort of energy in his human side, though it seemed that his ghost half was sucking it up, willing him to turn and stay in his ghost half. He didn't know why this was going on, did Vlad have this problem? Did Vlad experience this fatigue and will to change into his ghost half or was it just him?

He didn't know nor did he care as he heard the heavenly bell ding about to signal their ability to leave the class. Danny stood and grabbed his bag before heading to the door so he could catch up to Sam and Tucker when a voice caught him from the class.

"Mr. Fenton stay for a bit" he heard Mr. Lancer's voice say. Danny turned and looked at the bald and slightly overweight man while deciding if he should go or not before thinking of not pissing off his English teacher and went back to the class, to the front where Lancer was sitting and grading some papers. Why did the man want him to stay after when he had a planning period and Danny had an art elective was in the back of his mind, but he did know why he was to stay and he dreaded it as it had to deal with his home life and how it was going and yadda, yadda, yadda, really the man took it upon himself to be his guidance counselor and somewhat of a therapist when he had first caught Danny being fatigue and unresponsive for most of, if not all, of the school day.

Danny stood in front of Lancer's desk, sitting on one of the front row desks in the action of waiting, and waited to be acknowledged or when Lancer was finished with whatever it was he was doing besides grading. Danny began to count his breaths and lulled into a light sleep when he felt his legs give out and he fell to the floor, narrowly missing Lancer's desk and a would-be nasty head wound, all the while startling Lancer out of his work to hop over to him.

"Daniel!" Lancer shouted as he helped Danny up off the ground and into a nearby desk so Danny could account for his wounds, which was just bruising and a slightly sprained wrist from trying to catch himself. Danny pushed Lancer away with a quick 'I'm alright' and a look of embarrassment as he berated himself for collapsing like a blushing maiden, and a maiden he was not, virgin yes, maiden no. Lancer checked him over anyway before grabbing his chair and pulling it up to where Danny was sitting and started the oh so familiar questioning.

"Daniel is anything wrong at home?" the dreaded first question that dealt with home.

"No, Mr. Lancer nothing is wrong at home" Danny said in almost a mono-mock voice,_** 'Nothing is out of the ordinary other than me being sucked into my ghost form to have a little bit of energy that doesn't count for me to try and stay awake in my human form' **_he said in his head as he wasn't going to finish saying it out loud for the school to hear.

"I know, I have to ask since I'm your teacher and notice these thing, you're tired all the time and act like a mindless zombie most of the time from being tired. So if anything is wrong, tell me and let me help" he said firmly. Danny nodded as he understood, he found kind of funny really that the man who didn't really like him was worried and helping him out the most. At first it weirded him out by the man's worry, but after months of him doing the same routine he got used to it and found it sort of comforting that someone noticed his predicament in a way.

"Mr. Lancer, I'm fine! Really! Nothing is wrong other than fatigue from going to bed late is all" he lied to his teacher like before, he knew that Lancer didn't believe the lie at all, but wouldn't press further as Danny knew that he would shut down and refuse to answer Lancer's questions and end up making him frustrated with small answers that weren't even truthful.

"Alright then, here's a pass to your next class" Lancer said while scribbling down a quick note to the Art teacher and handing it to Danny. Danny took it an nodded his head to Lancer before getting up and walking out of the room, never seeing the look of concern that Lancer gave him, nor the cell phone that the balding man pulled from his pocket and started dialing a number into the device.

"Hello Adam*, what is it do you need?" a familiar voice came from the other end after two rings. Lancer rolled his eyes at the tone the person used, knowing that they were waiting for some sort of news from him, after all that's why they hired him to look after Danny.

"He's getting worse; I'm not sure what to do other than keep him from the other students and make sure he doesn't crack open his head. I'm afraid your "great and wise" plan has to go into action soon or something bad will happen" Lancer told the voice while checking the clock for the time.

_**'2:18, great Daniel already left by now' **_he growled mentally as the person was taking forever to reply.

"I need to check with a source to see if I can take him" the voice replied. That didn't bode well with Lancer.

"Damn it Vlad that's not good enough! He's nearly gone! I believe that in a week, he'll be forced to change if from what you tell me is accurate and he doesn't even know what's going on!" Lancer growled angrily to Vlad.

"Don't you think I know that! There is only so much I can do for him at the moment until I get him into the Ghost Zone!" He said while pounding a fist against his desk, creating a good sized dent and cracks in the process.

"While he remains in Amity Park, I can't do a damn thing without getting a large target painted to my back unless I have a good reason for doing it. Until I get Daniel out of Amity Park or into the Ghost Zone, I can't do a thing in public" Vlad said while sounding a little defeated. The man blinked a little as he listened to Lancer speak to him a bit more before deciding to break the conversation.

"Yes I know, just make sure he isn't seen for a while longer, give him detention or something and let him sleep, that's all you can do for now" he said before cutting the man off and running a hand over his face. His eyes were tired looking as they looked at a picture of Danny that he had from when the boy stayed at his mansion in Wisconsin, back when things were simple and almost carefree.

"My little badger...I hope you will understand that this is to help you, I don't want to do this, but I have no choice" Vlad said sadly to the picture before transforming into his alt form Plasmius, making himself intangible and going down through the floor to his lab, he had a meeting to go and make with a certain ghost of time.

**~0~**

Danny wined pitifully as he lifted his eyelids to the knocking on his door. He hadn't even slept for ten minutes! He wanted to sleep damn it! He groaned as he did his own version of a barrel roll off his bed and staggered over to his door. Opening it, he was relieved to see that it was Jazz with a plate of dinner for him, though he doubted he could eat that much at the moment, he was just too tired.

"Eat as much as you can Danny, I'll cover for you if Mom asks" she said, both knowing that their father was clueless as a dead light bulb with these things.

"Thanks Jazz" he said before taking the plate and silverware from his sister. He closed his door and went over to his desk, weakly leaning against the wall so he didn't fall, keeping most of his strength for holding the plate up. He sat the plate down and then lowered himself into a boneless heap on his chair. He sighed as he tried to keep his eyes open long enough to eat just a fork full of chicken before sleeping, he hadn't eaten all day or the past two days due to his tiredness and he was afraid his body would shut down if he didn't eat something. So he willed the last of his energy to stay awake and eat.

_**'I can't keep doing this, I need help'**_ he thought to himself as he munched on a piece of chicken and gravy. His tiredness was taking its toll on him, his grades were slipping badly, not that it wasn't much of a difference from his C's and D's before, now though they were going to straight F's as his body shut down. He opted to call Vlad, but chucked the idea right away.

_**'Yeah, let's call your father's psycho college buddy and let him know about your weakening body, that'll bode well in the long run' **_Danny thought to him with heavy amounts of sarcasm dripping from the thought. He looked at the plate a saw that he had eaten nearly all of his dinner for once and all that was left was some corn and a dash of gravy. He picked up the plate and moved to his door, opened it and put the plate on the floor for Jazz to get later, before slumping over to his bed. He bounced when he landed and found his head against his pillow, his eyes were heavy with solid gold weights pulling them down, he couldn't stay awake, but he couldn't sleep just yet as a wisp of blue came out of his mouth.

_**'I'm going ghost' **_he whispered in his head just as his eyes closed and his brain died. Two rings of blue ran the length of his body and swapped the color of his hair with its opposite and made his clothes disappear so they could be replaced with a Hazmat black suit. His once baby blue eyes opened to show radioactive green orbs staring at the ceiling, both dancing with life and full of awareness. Danny smiled a little before going through his wall and out to the town so he could find the ghost that set his senses off. It was as easy as it sounded as he found a familiar ghost dog running around in the park without a care in the world.

"Cujo!" Danny called out to get the small pup's attention. The green puppy turned and wagged his tail when he caught sight of his master and ran over to him. He had missed his master and wanted to see him, so what other way then going into the human world and getting his attention? The pup bounded over to Danny and hopped onto his chest, yipping happily when Danny held him close.

"What are you doing here you silly dog?" Danny asked affectionately and scratched behind Cujo's ear. He laughed when Cujo leaned into his scratching and had his tongue hanging off to the side of his mouth.

"Come on let's get you back to the Ghost Zone before anyone sees you and calls the men in white or alert my parents, hell I bet Valerie would be around here if she wasn't out of town for the time being" Danny rambled a bit before shooting off to his house and down to the Fenton portal, only to stop and silently curse when he saw his parents down in the lab. He held Cujo's mouth closed and made them invisible so he could throw the dog in when they left without being seen.

"Jack I'm worried about Danny" Maddie said to her husband as she worked on one of her new gadgets.

"Huh? What's wrong with Danny?" Jack asked as he tinkered with the portal, seeing if he could make it stay open longer than just a few seconds.

"Well I got a call from one of his teachers saying he's been sleeping in class and not doing work, _'he shows signs of fatigue' _is what they say. He doesn't eat, not matter what Jazz does to show that he does, and he seems to be apathetic as well" she said while stating facts to Jack.

"Danny's just adjusting to his new schedule, he'll be fine" Jack said while blowing off everything that Maddie told him.

"I hope you're right, something isn't right though, I can feel it" she said before going back to what she was doing.

Danny blinked and sighed as he registered what his parents just did. They didn't care enough to even ask if he was alright! They threw it under the rug and hoped everything would be alright in the end, never even going to the source of the problem. What hurt the most though was that they weren't even trying to see if he needed help. He looked down sadly to Cujo and petted the dog as he softly whined to Danny's pain. Once his parents left, Danny opened the portal and put Cujo in it and let the dog go home, after promising to go and see him when he could and play fetch.

Not wanting to go back to bed just yet, Danny floated up to the top of Fenton works and sat on the roof, looking out towards the full moon that shined in the lonesome sky.

**~0~**

**Me**: Here's Chapter 2! I hope you like and dabble a little further into Danny's mind and situation that I've set up for him. Hope you keep reading!

*I only know that his name starts with an A so I took a wild guess at it.


End file.
